


Karma

by outruntheavalanche



Category: En Attendant Godot | Waiting for Godot - Beckett, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: AT RISE: DIDI and GOGO are waiting in line at the DMV.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this for an English class.

SCENE: The waiting line at the DMV.

TIME: Late afternoon - early evening.

AT RISE: DIDI and GOGO are waiting in line at the DMV.

 

GOGO

(Crosses arms over his chest.)

This line’s never gonna go anywhere.  We should just take cuts or something.

 

DIDI

Oh, c’mon.  It’s not that bad. 

 

GOGO

I’m gonna miss _Maury Povich_.  He has transvestites today.

 

DIDI

(An admonishing tone.)

These people’ve been waiting in line just as long as we have.  If not longer.

 

GOGO

And your point is . . .

 

DIDI

Cutting in line would be unethical.

 

GOGO

Unethical, big word.

 

DIDI

Shut up.

 

GOGO

You’re really impossible, you know that?

 

DIDI

(Glares at something in the distance, not responding.  Both DIDI and GOGO fall silent for several minutes, before DIDI speaks.)

I feel like we’ve been here since yesterday.

 

GOGO

(Put-upon sigh.)

We haven’t been here since yesterday.

 

DIDI

Sure feels like it.

 

GOGO

You’re so melodramatic.

 

DIDI

Whatever.

 

GOGO

Don’t you think I’d remember?

 

DIDI

What’d we do yesterday?

 

GOGO

What did we do yesterday?

 

DIDI

Yeah.

 

GOGO

You always do this.

 

DIDI

We’ve been in this line.  Since yesterday.

 

GOGO

I’m missing Maury Povich.

 

DIDI

Somehow, I think you’ll live.

 

GOGO

This line is never gonna move.  We might as well take cuts.

 

DIDI

We already talked about this, and taking cuts would be unethical.  Plus, the big guy over there would probably kick our scrawny asses if we tried.

 

GOGO

I could take him.

 

DIDI

Yeah, in your dreams.

GOGO

What?  I totally could.

 

DIDI

Like I said, in your dreams.

 

GOGO

I’m tough.  I could totally kick his ass.  He thinks he’s so tough with the leather vest and the tattoos, but I could so take him.

 

DIDI

I’d love to see you try, man.

 

GOGO

I wouldn’t dream of it.  I’d hate to put him in the hospital.

 

DIDI

(Laughs derisively.)

 

GOGO

(Grumbles to himself.)

 

(They both shuffle forth a couple steps, before stopping.)

 

DIDI

The line’s moving!

 

GOGO

It’s too late.

(Checks his watch.)

It’s almost five.  The DMV’s gonna be closing soon.

 

DIDI

We might as well go home.

 

GOGO

I’ve been standing in this line all day.  I’m not giving my spot up to some other poor schmuck.

(Pauses, checks his watch.)

And I’ve totally missed Maury Povich.

 

DIDI

Dude, the DMV is gonna be closing.  We might as well just go home and come back bright and early tomorrow morning.

 

GOGO

(Slyly.)

Or we could just –- take cuts!

(Tugs at Didi.)

Come on, man, the line is moving!  Finally!  We really should take cuts.  It’s not like we’ll ever see any of these poor dumb assholes again.

 

DIDI

Karma, dude.

 

GOGO

Car-- what?

 

DIDI

Karma.  What goes around comes around.

 

GOGO

Oh, the Justin Timberlake song.

 

DIDI

No – yes.  No.  Oh, forget it.

(Crosses his arms over his chest, standoffish.)

 

GOGO

Well, what about karma?

 

DIDI

Forget it.

(Sighs, with a tinge of exasperation.)

 

GOGO

Okay, okay, fine.

 

DIDI

(A brief pause, as if testing the idea out.)

So.  Do you wanna take cuts or not?

 

GOGO

Wow, seriously?  You’re going to brave karma, and basically be unethical and cut in line? 

(Pause.)

I’m so proud of you.

 

DIDI

Whatever.  I’m only doing this so you’ll shut up for once in your life.

 

GOGO

Okay, well, let’s go then.

(GOGO turns to cut in line and then abruptly stops; DIDI crashes into him.)

It’s closed.

 

DIDI

You can’t be serious.

(Sees that the DMV is indeed closed.)

This is all your fault!

 

GOGO

What are you blaming me for?

 

DIDI

I can’t believe this.  I can’t believe this.

 

GOGO

Well.  You wanna go home or not?

 

DIDI

Yeah, let’s just go.

 

GOGO

Okay.  Let’s go.

 

(They realize that they are now the only ones left in line; everyone else has gone home.  A beat.  They head to the front of the line.)

 

BLACKOUT


End file.
